SCP-3013
SCP-3013 Item #: '''SCP-3013 '''Object class: '''Safe '''Special Contaiment Procedures: SCP-3013 is to be kept is armory A3, rack 4 with a clear SCP identification panel placed directly above it. Usage is restricted to Level-4 security personnel only. Description: SCP-3013 is wepon similar in shape in design to the M16A4 variant assault rifle. It bears no markings other than the following: BETA v 0.2.9 The weapon has several scratches in multiple areas includeing the text, which suggests field usage at some point in its existence. It's "Beta" and "0.2.9" classification also suggests multiple "Alpha" and "Beta" versions in existence. SCP-3013 bears several distinct differences in comparison to a standard issue M16A4 assault rifle. The weapon has the following: * An integrated telescopic sight, similar in shape and size to the FN F2000 Telescopic sight. SCP-3013's sight can zoom in to a total of 49x via a circular adjuster. * A Thermal conduit place in place of the Action part of the rifle. * A blue laser sight. * Thermo-kinetic launch conduit place on the end of the Barrel * No apparent magazine release. X-Ray scans have revealed a device of unknown specs located within the magazine. * A Sort of "clamp grip" on the under barrel. SCP-3013 displays many anomalous properties. One of its main ones, is its ability to change the viewers perception of the environment based on the color/style of tactical gear present on the subject. Each environment is to be labeled SCP-3013-01, 02, 03 and so on. The following will happen: SCP-3013-01: If the user is wearing desert themed tactical gear, the viewer will perceptualize their environment transform into a desert like environment. All physical elements will be present such as walls, people, etc. The user will as well feel a notable temperature shift to fit that of a desert. SCP-3013-02: If the user is wearing Arctic tactical gear, the user will again perceptualize the environment transform but to fit an Arctic like environment. All physical elements will be present but will appear frozen and or covered in snow. The user will then feel a large drop in temperature to fit that of an arctic environment. SCP-3013-03: If the user is wearing jungle or forest tactical gear, the user will percepualize the environment transform into a forest like environment. All physical objects will be covered in vegization consistent to that of REDACTED rain forest. SCP-3013-04: If the user is wearing night operations gear, the user will perceptualize the environment transform to that of a total black out. The temperature will not change unless our normal reality's temperature changes. There are 26 known environments. SCP-3013-01 - SCP-3013-26 SCP-3013 shows anomalous properties when firing. SCP-3013 uses a charge shot method of firing. The following sequence will occur when the trigger is pulled and held: # The device located in the magazine will begin to rotate and create thermal and elctrical energy. # Once the energy has reached its max (The max will be determined by the magnification setting) the device will spin in an unchanging RPS in order to maintain the same energy level. # When the trigger is released, all pent up energy will transfer to the thermal conduit via thermo-cooled 3 mm pipes. The transferral time has been noted to last 0.3847 s. # Within a 0.48575 timeframe, the energy will then transfer down the barrel and be propelled at 7500 m/s out of the thermo-kinetic launch conduit. # Once the projectile reaches its target, the target's molecular bonds will break apart and will be sucked into a hole and space-time. # Once the target has been sucks in, the space time anomaly will disappear. Note: '''The projectile exiting the barrel appears to be a blue beam of electricity and the length of that beam depends on the magnification level. Once the energy leaves the barrel, it is to be considered as SCP-3013-1. '''Test log ALPHA-3013: Item: '''Sikorsky UH-60L Black Hawk helicopter '''1543:SCP-3013 is fired from 30500 m away 1543:Drone pilots fly in a horizontal path 1544: SCP-3013-1 reaches its target and impacts the left side of the aircraft 1544: UH-60L impacts the ground 1554: Ground teams recover the UH-60L —————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Addendum 3013-1: Damage on the helicopter is consistent with that of SCP-2069-198. That directly suggests that SCP-3013 came from the same dimension as SCP-2069. Addendum 3013-2: SCP-3013-1 was fired slightly behind the target but still impacted the UH-60L. High speed imaging has shown that SCP-3013-1 honed in on its target. This suggests that a possible tracer round was fired or was relocated to the surface of UH-60L. —————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Test log BETA-3013: ''' '''Item: '''SN 1994D, Galaxy NGC 4526 '''B.C. 20,500: SCP-3013 is fired directly at SN 1994D A.D. 1834: SN 1994D experiences a catastrophic Class-LA supernova event Note: SCP-3013-SN 1994D was discovered in A.D. 1994, hence its classification. —————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Addendum 3013-3: SCP-3013-1 appears to speed up at will. It is unknown wether or not SCP-3013 has an A.I. programming software integrated within its operating system or if it bears advanced code. SCP-3013-SN 1994D can be seen in the lower left corner post supernova. ———————————————>